<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything almost stays by ethanism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615458">everything almost stays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanism/pseuds/ethanism'>ethanism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unfinished mbav related fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Babysitter's A Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, dude im serious theres like nothing but heavy angst, no beta we die like men, probably, same w jane, the gang is mentioned once, theres some comfort, theyre like 18/19 in this honestly, this is also unfinished, vent fic, was gonna be longer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanism/pseuds/ethanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the hurt that comes with your bestfriend leaving you. </p><p> </p><p>or something I worked on in like early July that never got finished and I want it out there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unfinished mbav related fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything almost stays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeahh uh kinda switched fandoms twice, not really into mbav sorry, might post mcyt things bc dsmp makes me go brrrr, nothing else to add really follow me on twitter you don't gotta (boybosskarl) i haven't talked abt mbav in months sorryyy but I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been a year. It was a rush of emotions. Arguments usually are anyway, throwing words back and forth to hurt one another. It’s never pretty honestly. Ethan can barely even remember but the pain still lingers with it. </p><p>God did he miss benny. He still blames himself for leaving though it was on his own terms. He should've never admitted his feelings to him. It was such a stupid idea. He and Benny practically split ways after it. They never talked about it or to each other. Both either too stubborn or hurt to apologize. It hurt to be in the same room as him. </p><p>The one place he still feels somewhat safe is the one spot in his backyard. It used to connect his and Benny’s. Countless times they’d sneak away to be away from their families. It all felt like a distant dream now. They’d sit in the makeshift fort and talk about the newest game for sale or that new comic book that just came out.</p><p>He tosses and turns in his twin-sized mattress. The same one to hold so many memories Ethan wished he could repress. It held the scent of late-night pizza parties and the joyful screams of finally beating a level to a game he's since long forgotten. It's so still in his room, Ethan can smell the dinge coming from his shelves. He hasn't touched those in months. No one else is in the house, kinda symbolic really. Like things used to be except there's a Benny-shaped hole missing from his mind. </p><p>Janes off at a friend's house, finally fitting into a group of girls she can hang out with. He's happy for her really. She never got along well with most girls in elementary school as she and her schemes seemed to set people off and away from her. It almost makes Ethan smile. Almost.</p><p>His parents doing god knows what they usually would do all the time, going on dinner dates or dancing the night away. Ethan wished he could do that some time again or even fighting off one of God's mistakes in the sewers as Benny's screams for his life and either Sarah or Erica saying their useless asses. He missed it so damn much.</p><p>The door bell rings. Ethan opts to ignore it.</p><p>He tries at least.</p><p>Until it rings again. And again. And again.</p><p>"what the fuck?" Ethan sits up in bed now, too annoyed to put any shoes on, and stumble down the stairs at a slow pace.</p><p>Whoever's at the door doesn't seem to understand patience and continues to press the damned doorbell past its limits.</p><p>Ethan flings the door open. Oh. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here.” there's that sneer in his voice again. </p><p>It's Benny. What the fuck.</p><p>“Hey E,” Benny starts</p><p>“Dont fucking call me that.” Benny flinches. Ethan tries his hardest to keep a blank slate but his mind is screaming. </p><p>Why the FUCK is he here.</p><p>He doesn't slouch anymore.</p><p>His eyes hold more weight than before.</p><p>His hairs a little longer</p><p>Why the FUCK IS HE HERE.</p><p>Ethan’s mind is going a million miles an hour but he’ll never show it. </p><p>“I wanted to see you again.” </p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Benny’s eyes dart past Ethan’s head towards the boxes packed in the living room. </p><p>“Moving?” Ethan turns his head towards the boxes.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” He leans on the door and folds his arms. Benny chuckles dryly but it falters off. </p><p>“So uh. Can I come in?” there's a twinge in his voice Ethan can't pinpoint. He wants to say no so badly. He has to, he can't let him back after it all. He's moved on.</p><p>He hasn’t moved on.</p><p>“I guess,” Ethan swings the door open enough to let him in. </p><p>“I usually would’ve just barged in haha..” Benny tried joking but Ethan didn't budge. </p><p>“Right.” he's watching him like a hawk as Benny examines the photos hanging up he should've memorized by now. </p><p>Benny’s hands glide across two of them, one is of Jane's 8th-grade graduation. He should’ve been there. He shakes his head.</p><p>He lingers on one of Ethan’s though. It's a photo from their Junior end of year trip. He remembers it clearly.</p><p>Rory and Sarah seemed to be the only ones left to care. Erica cared but not nearly as much as she’d admit. It was at the beach. He remembers how he had finally forgotten Benny for a day. He laughed and he forgot. It felt good.</p><p>Now he’s standing in his living room tainting that memory. Typical. </p><p>“What are you doing.” Benny flinches with the photo in his hands. </p><p>“I was just lo-” </p><p>“Put it down.”</p><p>Benny throws his hands up in mock defense. </p><p>“Okay geez.” he sets the photo down on the small table and turns around. </p><p>“So…” he starts. </p><p>“Whats up?” he flops down on the same old couch from years ago. It's still the same.</p><p>Ethan clenches his jaw. Don't do it, don't-</p><p>“What the fuck do you mean ‘whats up?’ its been fucking years benny. YEARS.” Ethan throws his hands up. He starts to pace in front of the coffee table and couch. He's glad no one's home right now.</p><p>“You left without a single goodbye or even an apology, which, wouldve been fucking GREAT by the way.” Ethans breathing becomes ragged now. Benny sits up at this. </p><p>“E, Hey, calm down.” this ticks Ethan off more.</p><p>“Calm down? CALM DOWN? You want ME to calm down? After all of the shit, you put me through you expect me to be calm about it.” Ethan scoffs. </p><p>“You know I didn't mean it like that.” Bennys on the edge of the couch now. Ethan just rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Stop fucking calling me that.” Ethan's hands are at his sides in fists now.</p><p>“Wha-” </p><p>“You heard me don't act baffled.” Ethan narrows his eyes. He can feel his blood boiling. </p><p>“Why?” It's a genuine question, there's no malice behind it. He just wants to know</p><p>Ethan hesitates for a second. Benny stands up and starts walking over towards him. </p><p>“Why can't I call you that anymore.” he can't look at him and sends his eyes to the ground. He feels the sting of tears at the corners. He can’t cry not now. </p><p>“Because.” he lets out. It's strangled. </p><p>Benny steps closer.</p><p>“Because?” they’re arms length apart. He lets a few tears slide down his face and looks up. </p><p>“Because it hurts, asshole.” Benny flinches at the tears and engulfs Ethan in a hug. </p><p>He lets out a strangled cry. He wants to embrace it. God, he wants to hug him back. </p><p>But he doesn't.</p><p>He shoves Benny away. The same way he did to Ethan years ago.</p><p>“Don’t fucking touch me.” he wipes his sleeve across his face and sniffles. Benny stumbles back a bit. </p><p>“Dude.” Benny tries to reach for Ethan again but falters. </p><p>His eyes are hard.</p><p>“I don't wanna hear it, okay you had 3 years to come back to me, but you never did.” another tear slips out. </p><p>“E-” he reaches a handout but Ethan backs away from it.</p><p>“Please, stop..” he wraps his arms around himself. He tries to stead himself. He can't. </p><p>“I waited y’know… I waited so long for you to come back. The countless night's id stay up hoping your dumbass would climb through that fucking window and apologize and hug me like you would whenever you did some dumb shit.” he pauses and laughs. It's not genuine. It hasn't been in a while. </p><p>Benny drops his arms at his sides and listens. </p><p>“I’d think about the times we had together… it was always us together and nothing else.” he squeezes himself tighter. </p><p>“Why’d it have to end, B?” Benny’s on the verge of tears at this point too. He tries to stutter an apology but it falls on deaf ears. </p><p>“What’d I do wrong?”</p><p>This sends Benny into hysterics and flings himself into Ethan again with a bone-crushing embrace. Ethans beyond a mess at this point and gives into the urge and wraps himself around Benny.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m so sorry E I’m so fucking sorry,” his voice is shaky at this point. Benny starts whispering I'm sorry’s in Ethan's neck and shoulder. Ethan just holds on like his life depends on it.</p><p>They stay like that for a while. </p><p>“I’m so fucking sorry E, I never wanted to hurt you like that.” Ethan squeezes him and sobs into his shoulder. </p><p>15 minutes pass as they’re peeling off of each other. Both boys have red eyes and white knuckles. They step apart just enough to look at each other. The look on Ethan's face breaks Benny’s heart just a little more. Ethan won't make eye contact with him. Benny’s hand is soon on Ethan's cheek. It's warm. </p><p>Just like it used to be. </p><p>Ethan can't resist it and leans into it. He missed the touch too much. Benny strokes his cheek with his thumb and Ethan takes a deep breath. Benny hums at this. It gets Ethan's attention. They lock red-rimmed eyes to one another and Ethans speaking before he can process it.</p><p>“I still love you, you know.” </p><p>His eyes blow wide. Why the fuck did he say that. </p><p>“What.” Bennys stunned. Ethan steps out of his reach and stutters.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it.” bullshit. Benny’s eyebrows are tight-knit. </p><p>“You didn’t?” there's a pang in his voice and if it weren't for the moment he’d comfort Benny.</p><p>Lie.</p><p>“I didn’t.” he tightens his grip on his sleeve. He looks at the floor again. </p><p>Fuck he's gonna cry again. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it.” Benny sniffles. God fuck.</p><p>Of course, he meant it he's benny fucking weir, his best friend since kindergarten (or was) and crush since 6th grade. Ethan wiped his face and sniffled. </p><p>“Alright.” the air in the room settled and it was stiff.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if this gets anywhere and people want more of it I might post it but yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>